


It was you all along?

by MadamMissy



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Cake, F/F, Lilith being somewhat adorable, Two super gay women fighting, Zelda being her usual stubborn/ cute self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamMissy/pseuds/MadamMissy
Summary: Zelda and Lilith sorting out relationship related drama and cake going missing. What could be more odinary for a witch household and the Mother of Demons?





	It was you all along?

The Spellman family was sitting in the kitchen when the entrance door to their home fell shut with a rather loud bang and the crisp sound of heels echoed through the rooms of the cozy family home. None of them had to look up to know who had come through the door. The presence was almost suffocating at times and who else should visit them on a Sunday?   
The mortuary was closed during most weekends and Sabrina's friends had stopped coming after she had left Baxter High, only a faint memory in their heads. Now there was only one thing left that connected the blonde witch to the mortal school she had loved and lost.  
Lilith turned the corner and strode towards them, a smile playing on her face. She had become a known guest in the Spellman house ever since Zelda had taken their business into bed with her. Their serious effort at keeping this relationship hidden and her family in the unknown were left unrewarded as Sabrina was the first to walk in on them kissing in the hallway when she was supposed to be at the Academy of Unseen Arts for the rest of the week.  
"Hello Lilith," Sabrina said and dug into a piece of the freshly baked piece of chocolate cake her aunt had just cut up. It was the family’s most liked cake and Hilda outdid herself every time she pushed the cake into the pre-heated oven. It had been the most popular cake at every school event when Sabrina was still attending the Baxter High and Hilda had been praised for her special baking skills by the staff and teachers every single time, reveling in the praise she never received from her sister.   
"Hello Sabrina," the brunette said and Zelda didn't even look up from her newspaper, ignoring the presence of whatever Lilith was to her. They hadn't exactly talked about where they were standing and Lilith sensed that Zelda didn't want to talk about it, so it was the question that was burning on everybody's tongue but no one dared to ask.  
"I see someone is grumpy today," she said and sat down next to the sulking ginger. Zelda ignore the comment much to everybody's surprise, rolling her eyes hidden behind the thin sheet of paper.   
They still hadn't gotten used to Lilith's forwardness towards their aunt Zelda. The brunette was bold and didn't care about the ginger's temper or harshness. She was a worthy opponent, Hilda had said more than just once when the two of them had been the topic of family discussions, of course only when Zelda was out of ear shot.   
If anybody else had dared to say that to Zelda, they would have gotten a witty remark or possibly lost their heads in Hilda's case. The impulsive witch didn't refrain from murder when it came to her sister and Hilda had no desire to be buried in the Cain pit again, so she kept her mouth shut.  
"Here, have yourself a piece of cake. I just baked it today," Hilda said and placed the small plate in front of the demon, wiping her hands off on her apron. Flour was smeared across her face, clear evidence of her occupation.  
Even though Lilith persisted on not having to eat anything besides male flesh, the British woman insisted on getting some food into her and Lilith had grown to appreciate her baking and never said no to a delicious piece of freshly baked cake.   
She took the fork into her hand and was about to lift it to her lips when Zelda finally decided to acknowledge her presence. "I wouldn't eat that if I was you."   
"Afraid it will turn me nice?"   
The family's laughter stopped as soon as Zelda's icy glare met them and Hilda turned around, keeping the bright smile on her face, in order to not anger her sister any further. It was only Lilith who could get away with making fun of her.   
"I wouldn't be surprised. My sister is known for poisoning her cakes," Zelda stated and returned her attention to her newspaper, refusing to entertain this conversation any further.  
Lilith laughed before she took the piece of cake into her mouth, making sure to devour every bit of it before finishing it off with a big moan. All the while she stared at Zelda with an expression only she could identify. Zelda didn't want to watch, didn't want to give Lilith the satisfaction of it but she couldn't keep herself from eyeing the brunette eat the piece of cake seductively out of the corner of her eye.  
"I don't know what keeps happening to my cakes. I have to bake new ones almost every day now. They keep disappearing overnight," Hilda laughed and finally sat down next to them after having rushed through the room, irritating Lilith.   
"I'm not responsible," Ambrose said and raised his hands, defending himself against the accusing looks of his aunt. Lilith chuckled at that and wiped the slightly smeared lipstick off her chin with one of her fingers.   
"It can't be possible that... you know. One of your-" but Hilda didn't have the guts to finish the sentence. Sometimes it was hard to be normal around Lilith. After all she was the Mother of Demons, Satan's concubine and a goddess all of them prayed to.   
"You mean my demons?" Lilith asked and the usual politeness in her voice made Hilda relax. Having lived with Zelda for all of her life had surely made her more cautious with her choice of words but she couldn't deny that the Mother of Demons was nothing like her sister to them.   
She wasn’t vicious or ruthless. She had been nothing but nice to their entire family and it surprised Hilda.   
"No, they know better than to play tricks on you. After all this household is off their limits," she said, spiking Zelda's curiosity.   
"So you forbid them to attack us?" She asked, not believing what her ears were hearing. The brunette was just swallowing, when Zelda didn't even give her the chance of answering and just kept talking.   
"I can't believe you. As if we would need protection. We're Spellmans. We don't need your help. We can defend ourselves. How could you not talk about this with me first? I would have told you to not put us under your caring wings because we don't need your care. We can handle it on our own," Zelda hissed and Lilith just stared at her in confusion. She would have never guessed that Zelda was not okay with what she had done but after all it was Zelda she was talking about.   
That woman was harder to read than a book in a language you don't speak.   
"I didn't do it to protect you from my demons, Zelda. I did it because if any of them find out about whatever this is, you're as good as dead. The Dark Lord would never allow a relationship between us that is anything other than purely professional," Lilith said and looked at her in disbelief.   
"And I'm disappointed that you would think of me like that. I would never think of you as defenseless because I know you're strong. You sure as hell don’t need anybody to defend you."   
None of the other family members dared to even breathe. A fight between those two women was the last thing they wanted to be caught in between in.   
"Then you should be happy to know that we aren't in any kind of relationship."   
With that Zelda stood up and left the room, an uncomfortable silence breaking loose. Lilith stared at her half eaten cake and poked it with her fork until she heard the slamming of a door upstairs and winced slightly. She hated fighting with Zelda more than anything.   
She looked up to find everyone staring at her and cleared her throat. "I probably deserved that," she said and Hilda was the first to break the silence.   
"Don't be so harsh on yourself. She is in one of her moods and it could have happened to anyone in this room."   
"Yes, but I knew that she didn't want to talk about this whole relationship drama and I just had to mention it," Lilith said and put her face into her hands, willing the forming headache to just go away.   
"That's it with Zelda. Sometimes you just have to risk getting hit by a shovel in order to get through to her," Hilda said and bit into one of her cookies. Sabrina and Ambrose nodded in agreement and Lilith knew that Hilda was probably right. No matter what, she should go and talk to Zelda; make sure they were okay.   
"I should go up and talk about this with her," she said and got up, turning to leave.   
"You might want to leave the dragon to sulk a bit before you enter the dungeon," Sabrina said and Lilith just laughed.   
"I have faced far worse things, sweetheart. I think I can handle your aunt."  
With that she turned and made her way up the stairs. Only when she was out of reach did Ambrose say, "Good luck then."   
o.O.o  
Hours later, their fight solved, both of them lay in bed, their limbs intertwined and their bodies sticky.   
"So there really is nothing going on between us?" Lilith nudged and received silence as an answer. Zelda took a long drag from her cigarette and blew the smoke into the direction of the ceiling, her head propped up on her hand.  
"I don't know, is there?" Zelda asked and Lilith knew Zelda was scared of her possible rejection. She didn't know what was before her and Zelda probably wouldn’t ever tell her but all she knew was that she wished to hurt the person, who gave all these doubts and insecurities to the ginger.   
"I like you," Lilith said, not wanting to admit to too much too fast. She knew it frightened Zelda and she herself, didn’t know what she should feel.  
"I like you too," Zelda replied after a short pause.   
"So we are just two women liking each other?"   
"You may call it being girlfriends." Zelda laughed while replying and leaned into her lover or whatever she was.   
"Aren't we a bit too old to be dating?" Lilith asked and nuzzled her face into Zelda's hair.   
"I don't care. Let's just break the mold then."   
"I'm all for breaking the mold."   
The two women fell asleep in each other's arms and only hours later did Lilith notice that Zelda was gone. The brunette looked around the room and found the silk robe missing from its hanger, signaling that Zelda had left the room.   
She slowly rolled out of bed, her muscles still sore, and with the snip of her fingers, was dressed in her own robe. It was about time she would bring some of her stuff over.   
She made her way down the stairs and found some ginger hair poking out of the kitchen. With a smirk she crept closer, covering her mouth in amusement when she saw what the ginger was doing, back turned to her.   
"What are you doing?" She said and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Zelda's head shot around before the gasp could even leave her chocolate covered mouth and Lilith chuckled slightly. Her demons... Sure.  
"Nothing," she said and wiped away the chocolate in one swipe.   
"Totally nothing... So you're not eating your sister's cake right now?"   
"No."   
"Have you eaten all the other cakes too?"  
"Yes."  
Lilith laughed fully at that sat down next to Zelda while she dug into the cake, almost stuffing her face with it.   
"So how long has this been going on?"  
"A few weeks."  
"A few weeks? Geez why don't you just tell your sister you like her cake and eat it during the day like any sane person would?"   
Zelda glared at her and stopped her feast only for a few seconds.   
"Because I would never admit that I like her cakes. Never. At first it started off as nothing and now I can't stop eating them," Zelda admitted and Lilith just smiled to herself.   
“Maybe she did poison them,” Lilith said at the view of the usual well-mannered Zelda stuffing her face with chocolate cake.  
“You know these will go straight to your hips, right?” Lilith dared and Zelda swallowed the last remainings of her cake slice before she took another one, finishing half a cake.  
“If this is your way of telling me I’m getting fat, then thank you. You yourself have gained some weight,” the ginger said defensively and Lilith just laughed.   
“Ouch that hurt,” she said and just watched the witch stunned. She would have never believed that Zelda would do such thing, but there she was, watching her.  
She reached for a piece of the delicious cake but Zelda just batted her hand away, mumbling “Don’t you dare.”   
“Okay, okay. I won’t touch your cake!” The brunette said and threw her hands up in the air in defeat. The two women sat in the kitchen in silence for a while. If anyone had walked in on them both of their reputations would have been ruined, but neither cared. They were content in each other’s company and that was all that mattered.


End file.
